7 Love Quotes
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: A serie of 7 love quotes for Lucy!
1. First Quote

7 Love Quotes for LiveJournal and this is my new crack pairing! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

1 - Hold me in your arms and never let go

Bacchus was a bastard. He knew it. He was a drunkard. Everyone knew it. So… how had he managed to end up with a girl like Lucy Heartfilia? He would never understand it. One day he was drinking with the sexy Cana Alberona and the next one he was having dinner with the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia. But he was a good man and he let know to Cana that yes, she was fun and all but Lucy – who he called 'the other woman' - was what he was looking for in a woman. Even if Lucy still had to grow into a woman. Bacchus was willing to train her into her womanhood. And she was willing to be trained by him.

"Hello, beautiful." She was sitting in the park with some food. "Did you really cook this?"

"Yes, I did. Do you want to take a seat with me, sir Bacchus?" She was the real image of a Mary Sue, wearing a long, sleeveless blue dress with white dots and black shoes with a small blue ribbon. Her hair was combed in a tendril twist, a low bun fastened at the nape of the neck, with a black hair-band. "Or do you have any other plan?"

"Not too soon." He sat with her, wearing his usual attire. "Are you sure about this? Your friends are going to think that I'm taking advantage of you."

His fingers were playing with the hem of her dress and she was smiling knowingly. He pecked her cheek and her chin before kissing her carefully, like trying to not scare her and Lucy let him.

"Sir Bacchus, you are a bad man and I should shout out for help but right now I want to hold me in your arms and never let go." She said, hugging him before kiss him again.

"I'll never let you go, beautiful."


	2. Second Quote

The second Love Quote. This time it's not a date ;)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

2 – For you, I'll be me – in the most honest way.

Sometimes, Lucy really wanted to kick Bacchus' ass. There was an occasion when he broke into her room just to fill it with flowers and chocolate and then he brought her an enormous diamond ring.

Another time, he blindfolded her in order to take her to the most beautiful lake in a little village called Lirio (far, far away from Magnolia). It had been so nice and then he just hugged her until the first inn was opened and then he cooked for her!

But not everything was so nice because he wasn't being himself, the pervert old man who would shout about his wild soul or things like thhat... he had even stopped drinking. Totally. Not even a drop of alcohol when he was on missions or with her or with his friends... And it had consequences.

"Hello, beautiful." She had been sleeping when he arrived with a bloody nose and a broken lip - but smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Better than you. What happened to you this time?" She felt like crying but she held back her tears and took his hands between hers. "Come on, I'm going to clean that wounds…"

Lucy cleaned his nose and lips and then she cooked a small breakfast for the both of them in silence. His hands were shaking when he was drinking his juice.

"How long have you been without drinking?" Her question startled Bacchus. "And I mean alcohol."

"I… I don't want to be the Drunk Falcon for you. I want to be Bacchus." He was even more surprised when Lucy slapped him, hard, after his confession. "What was…? Lucy… w-why are you crying, babe?"

"You're an idiot, Bacchus! You don't want to be the Drunk Falcon? Ok, don't drink but then I don't want you to come here wounded and acting all cool!" The blonde girl whipped her tears. "You need the alcohol to be super strong, I don't care if you are still drunk when you get home or when we are on dates, I can stand that… but I can't stand it when you are hurt just…"

The black-haired man shut her with a rough kiss.

"Ok. I promise I won't come here wounded and I'll be me if you are totally sure about this matter." Yes, he would be him, in his most honest way, for her.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot. Now, get out of here and take a few drinks with Cana or other drunken friends." Bacchus didn't hesitate in running out of her sight for a while. "How I love you, my Drunk Falcon."


	3. Third Quote

The next love quote is about a love that nobody has noticed.

Dislaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

3 - The love that lasts the longest is the love that has always been left unnoticed.

"Good morning, Mira-san!" Mira smiled warmly. "Can you give me a vanilla milkshake?"

"Of course. Are you feeling ok? You seem a bit down." The bartender was not busy and her love radar was ringing max-volume. "Maybe a date with Natsu…. He is really interested in you!"

"No, thank you. Moreover, Natsu is just my best friend." Lucy was down but not because of love.

"Then you can ask Gray or Laxus! He was looking at you the other day!" That was not the reason why Laxus was looking at her.

"No, thank you. Laxus is too possessive and power-obsessed." But he was loyal and protective. "Nice and all, he is not for me. What about Fried-san and you?"

"We're friends, silly Lucy!" But she was blushing and rapidly she hided behind dirty cups and plates.

Lucy smiled and took a sip from her milkshake. Nobody knew. Nobody. She looked around. The guild was full and noisy as always, fights and drinking contests everywhere. Her eyes' travelled to Gajeel's corner where the big bad dragon slayer was sitting with his little shrimp on his lap. Then, she looked at Natsu with Lisanna, talking happily with Happy with them. Again, Gray was with Juvia, eating something. Lucy sighed and turned again. Her eyes fell on Laxus. He was looking at her again. Staring was the best expression. He smiled and continued talking with Fried and Evergreen. Where was that Bixlow-freak?

"Cosplayer queen~" There he was.

"What do you want, Bixlow?" The Celestial Mage wasn't busy so she couldn't make up an excuse.

"Laxus sent me here to ask you for the last night date. Do you have dates? Really?" Lucy was not a girl who went on dates.

"Yes, I went on a date. Tell Laxus 'thank you but your help wasn't needed. He is a gentleman.' Thank you, Bixlow." But Bixlow didn't need to tell anything to Laxus because he was already there.

"I don't know what you understand by 'gentleman', girl, but that prick was drunk and you didn't seem that comfortable." Now, people were staring. "Are you really interested in that… guy?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Laxus, because it isn't you business." She spat and got up already fed up. "And for your information, he was going to ask me to marry him not beating me like you so 'nicely' put it. The prick was you!"

If someone had been distracted, the huge sapphire in her finger was proof enough that indeed, Lucy Heartfilia was going to get married.

"You are getting married to Drunken Falcon Bacchus? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"

The chaos started then and Lucy just was sat there and her hate level was rising with each question.

"Shut up! Yes, I'm going to get marry with Bacchus and if you are not with me, you don't have anything to say against this relationship. Now, I'm going to my house and tomorrow everything is going to be like anything had happened, ok?"

Lucy left and Mirajane smiled.

"The best love is the one that is ignored by my love radar! I better hurry. I have a wedding to plan! Erza, Lisanna…" and she began giving orders. That was going to be the most important wedding ever!


	4. Fourth Quote

The fourth Love Quote is ready!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I just play with its characters.

4 – Before you knew it, you've already fallen and it's too late to pull back.

Lucy didn't intent to notice that Bacchus was freaking hot. But it was really difficult to not notice it. His eyes, his smile, his lips, his chest, his back… everything was perfect! Even when he was drunk his movements were elegant and powerful. She hated him.

And he wasn't that surprised when Cana appeared with him at the guild, drinking calmly and talking about their things but what surprised her was the sharp pain in her heart when Cana's hand caressed his chin, neck and arm. Lucy wanted to be there too, touching him… No! It was enough. Lucy turned around and left the guild with a second thought.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Natsu was her teammate and he was worried about Lucy. "Do you want to come with me and Happy? We're going fishing."

"No, I think I'm going to work on my novel for a while. See you tomorrow."

During her way home, her thoughts went back to Bacchus' perfect imperfection. And she hated him so badly…

"So badly… that I love him." This realisation hit Lucy like a truck and it didn't stop there. "I'm in love with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and I'm jealous of Cana."

It was too late for her to pull back. She had to shut her feeling for the S-class mage up and let her friend be happy with him. It was needed. It was for the best. Even if she had to suffer sharp pains every time that they were together. Cana deserved to be happy and Lucy was not going to prevent it.


	5. Fifth Quote

The fifth Love Quote.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

5 – First impressions do always count.

Lucy had learned that first impressions were all what matter in public relationship. Inside your house you could be as you want, but out in the street, in front of unknown people, you had to give your best.

To Bacchus, first impressions were nothing important. What really matter was a person's soul, not what you could think about them with a first conception that may change. He was proud of being honest and free of those stupid social rules.

At first sight, Lucy was a beautiful, shy, intelligent woman but proud of her assets. She didn't mind wearing revealing clothes – mini-skirts, tank top, high heels… - although she was very innocent, naïve.

At first sight, Bacchus was just an old, pervert, drunken man. Too noisy and always was trying to get some laid with every single lady – Lisanna and Mirajane had been once his victims, as well as Cana – he got to meet if she was hot.

But when Bacchus was with Lucy, he was totally different. He was sweet, caring and protective. He treated her so carefully that sometimes Lucy felt like crystal-made. It was true, however, that Lucy was not precisely crystal-made, no, she was a wild woman. With Bacchus by her side, Lucy understood that first impressions were not really important, that people are like books and she wouldn't judge a book by its title page.


	6. Sixth Quote

**The Sixth Quote is the sequel of the fourth quote.**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

6 – What you don't know wouldn't hurt you.

Lucy was early that morning. Sitting at the bar with a soft smile, chatting with Mirajane and Wendy about a successful mission with Elfman and everything was so nice. Until Cana arrived with a cocky smile and sexy hips movements… everything was so nice.

"Hello!" She wasn't drunk so why was she so happy? "I had the best night ever with Bacchus. He is pretty good doing his stuff."

His stuff? Oh… right… Lucy looked down wondering how it would feel to have Bacchus' hands caressing her skin, his lips upon hers…

"Cy… Lu-… Lucy!" The blonde girl woke up from her daydreaming just to see Lisanna by her side with a small smile. "Too busy?"

"No… I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Cana was no where in sight and she could relax a bit.

"Nothing, just did you see Cana leaving with Hibiki from Blue Pegasus?" No, Lucy hadn't seen them but if Cana was going out with Bacchus why would her go out with Hibiki too? "They are so sweet together…"

"But they aren't together… they are…" Lucy thought she was a witch when she understood it. She felt like crying. "I have to go. See you later."

She had to look for Cana, talk to her and maybe the Card Mage would understand why her behaviour was wrong. Finally, Lucy founded her walking around the market, alone.

"Cana!" Lucy smiled – a fake smile – while Cana was smiling too. "I thought I would found you with Hibiki."

"He go for ice-cream. How can I help you, Lucy?"

"Why are you with Hibiki if Bacchus is your boyfriend?" Her question was direct. Lucy didn't want Cana to ignore it. But Cana couldn't ignore either Lucy's jealousy.

"Well… what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. But…. If you love him so much, why don't you try to get him?"

"I don't love him. I worry about you, it's all." Lucy was really in love with Bacchus. And Cana was her friends. She couldn't do it. "Be careful, Cana, or you are going to lose them both."

What you don't know wouldn't hurt you? What kind of bullshit was that? Lucy cried for Bacchus again because his girlfriend was a cheater and he didn't know anything.

"Poor Bacchus-san. He doesn't know…" Tears fell. "At least he is not going to get hurt."


	7. Seventh Quote

I'm done! The Seventh Love Quote is up and now I'm finished! I want to apologize because I have a writer's block! I can't work in anything and in order to write this seven drabbles I had to push myself... and I'm not happy with my work. But I hope you like them.

Thank you again for reading, reviewing me :) This goes to Aline-chan, my dear friend :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

7 – She's getting used to knowing that he's just a name without a face.

She was getting used to finding a flower everyday in front of her house. She was getting used to the letters. She was getting used to her admirer's games. She liked to wake up and open the door just to find a new flower and a letter. She liked to think about him. His letters were full of promises and dreams and she liked to read them once and again.

_You work really hard, my princess, for that little room you rent. That alone says a lot about you. You don't mind getting hurt or dirty working to earn money. And they say that princess are too dependant. You are my princess and you're the bravest princess ever and the most beautiful one._

She was in love with that man. He signed as '_Your future husband_' and she thought it was because he was too confident. Or maybe he was really intelligent. However, Lucy left a letter where she founded his'.

The next day, there was a new letter and a different flower. There was a package too. It was a black, small package with a necklace inside it. Although the letter was disappointing, the blonde mage smiled and held it tight against her chest.

_My beautifully brave princess: There are no enough words enough to say how wonderful your proposition is. I really wanted to possess you – even if it's for a second – but I have fallen in love with you and now that you are an angel for me, touching you is like a sin. I'm not worthy for your love. Please, wear this necklace until our final encounter at the altar the day when we are going to get married._

_Your future husband._

She didn't understand at first but then she wore that beautiful silver-made necklace and touched the single teardrop-like sapphire. She hoped that he was going to see her with it and maybe some day he would finally say something. That maybe someday he wouldn't be a name without a face again. Until then, she was getting used to knowing that he was just a name without a face. Her future husband.


End file.
